The invention generally relates to the field of tabbing machines which seal an open edge of folded or multipage media with adhesive backed tabs.
In general, tabbing machines are used to affix adhesive backed tabs over the open edges of media, which are commonly used in bulk rate mailers. Typically, these tabbing machines include rollers which feed a single form or media from the bottom of a stack of media with driven rollers toward a tab dispensing area. The open edge of the media is driven against the tab and the tab is folded over the open edge and onto the sides of the media with additional rollers.
One problem encountered with such tabbing machines results from the variable pressure sensitivity of the rolls of adhesive backed tabs due to, for example, the age of the tabs and other physical properties. These tabbing machines may not be capable of dispensing a wide variety of shapes and sizes of tabs which are necessary for the wide variety or shapes and sizes media. It is also important to properly place the tab over the edge so that the tab is preferably secured equally to each side of the media. It would be desirable to have a tabbing machine which could be easily adjusted to take into account the pressure sensitivity of the tabs, the size of the tabs, and the positioning of the tabs on the media.
Another problem encountered in existing tabbing machines is the tendency of the opposing rollers, which are used to fold the tab and which are typically made of rubber or plastic, to grip the tab prior to the tab entering a nip region between the opposing rollers. This gripping action may result in the improper placement of the tab on the media. It would be desirable to have a folding roller system which prevents such gripping.
Existing tabbing systems may also include roller shafts which are permanently attached to the frame, and accordingly make it difficult to clear jams. In addition, roller pairs are used to take-up the backing paper when dispensing a tab. Moreover, existing tabbing systems have inefficiencies due to the additional horsepower necessary to drive the variable load of tabs on the tab reel. These systems must be sized with motors and tab reel brakes to handle the condition when the tab reel has a full load, for example, a roll of 5000 tabs. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an efficient, low-cost system which solves the problems described above.
One aspect of the invention provides a tabber apparatus comprising of a frame, friction drive roller rotatably and operatively connected to the frame, a take-up spool rotatably and operatively connected to the frame and operatively connected to the friction drive roller to allow backing paper which is wrapped about a portion of the friction drive roller to be taken up onto the the take-up spool. The apparatus may further comprise a guide post positioned to allow the portion of the friction drive roller to be wrapped with the backing paper. The wrap may cover at least about 60 degrees of the friction drive roller and preferably 100 to 180 degrees of the friction drive roller. The friction drive roller preferably comprises a sponge-like material, for example, neoprene. The apparatus may further include a tab folding roller assembly comprising a tab drive roller made of a slick material, for example, aluminum.
A further aspect of the invention provides a method of operating a tabber apparatus. A friction drive roller rotatably and operatively connected to the frame, and a take-up spool rotatably and operatively connected to the frame and operatively connected to the friction drive roller are provided. The backing paper is wrapped around a portion of the friction drive roller. The friction drive roller is rotated. The take-up spool is rotated, and the backing paper is taken up on the take-up spool. The backing paper may be wrapped preferably between at least about 100-180 degrees around the friction drive roller. A peel plate may be provided, and the backing paper may be pulled a first distance around the peel plate to partially peel one adhesive back tab from the backing paper. The friction drive roller may be rotated to pull the backing paper a first distance. The take-up spool may be rotated more than the first distance to provide tension in the backing paper. A tab folder roller assembly including a tab drive roller with a slick surface may be also provided. A leading edge of a form may contact the adhesive back tab so that the tab is gripped in a nip region formed between the slick tab drive roller and a tab pressure roller.
A further aspect of the invention provides a tabber apparatus comprising a frame, a tab reel spindle rotatably connected to the frame, a brake member including a brake link rotatably attached to the frame at an axis point, and a roller rotatably attached to the brake link, wherein the roller is rotated from a first position to a second position about the axis point when a tab is dispensed, and returns to the first position while pulling a backing paper from the tab reel spindle. Preferably, a brake link O-ring positioned around the brake link adjacent an end of the brake link allows the brake link O-ring to press against the spindle when in the first position. A spindle O-ring may also be preferably positioned around the spindle so that the spindle O-ring contacts with the brake link O-ring when in the first position. Preferably, the brake link has a length and the roller has a weight sufficient to allow the brake member to stop the spindle from rotating when the roller is in the first position, and to rotate the spindle when rotating the roller from the second position to the first position. Preferably, the first position of the roller is lower than the second position of the roller. A further aspect of the invention provides a method of operating a tabber apparatus. A frame, a reel spindle rotatably connected to the frame, a brake member including a brake link rotatably attached to the frame at an axis point, and a roller rotatably attached to the brake link are provided. The brake link member is rotated about the axis to move the roller from a first position to a second position when a tab is dispensed. The brake member is rotated to move the roller back to the second position. The backing paper is pulled from the tab reel spindle with the roller as it moves from the second position to the first position. A first end of the brake link is preferably pressed against the spindle when the roller is in the first position to stop rotation of the spindle. A first O-ring is preferably positioned around the brake link and a second O-ring is preferably positioned around the spindle. The first and second O-rings contact each other to stop the spindle from rotating when the roller is in the first position.
A further aspect of the invention provides a tabber apparatus comprising a frame including a top panel, the top panel including a media sensor opening and a tab sensor opening formed therein, a media sensor positioned adjacent the media sensor opening, a microcontroller operatively connected to the media sensor and to the tab sensor, and a motor operatively connected to the microcontroller wherein the microcontroller receives signals from the media sensor and tab sensor and activates and deactivates the motor to dispense tabs. Preferably, the tab sensor and media sensor are reflective, modulated optical sensors. Preferably, the media sensor is positioned up stream of the tab sensor. The apparatus may further comprise EEPROM operatively connected to the microcontroller to allow input by an operator to control the amount of tab peel.
A further aspect of the invention provides a method of operating a tabber apparatus. A frame including a top panel is provided. The top panel includes a media sensor opening and a tab sensor opening formed therein. The media sensor is positioned adjacent the media sensor opening and the tab sensor is positioned adjacent the tab sensor opening. A microcontroller is operatively connected to the media sensor and the tab sensor, and a motor is operatively connected to the microcontroller. Signals sent by the media sensor and tab sensor are received by the microcontroller. The motor is activated and deactivated to dispense tabs in timed sequence. Upon receipt of a signal by the microcontroller from the media sensor, a tab may be partially peeled from a backing paper. The tab dispense may be completed upon sending a signal from the tab sensor to the microcontroller. EEPROM may be operatively connected to the microcontroller. The amount of peel may be controlled by programming the time of motor activation. A first media may be transported toward a first tab which is fully dispensed. The media sensor is then blocked with the first media. A delay timer for a pre-dispense cycle is then started. The first tab is then pulled from the backing paper. The tab sensor is then blocked with reflective light from the first media. A pre-dispense cycle of a second tab is started. The media sensor and tab sensor are unblocked as a trailing edge of the first media clears the sensor openings. The dispense cycle of the second tab is started by turning on the motor. The tab sensor is then blocked with the second tab and the motor is then stopped.
A further aspect of the invention provides a tabber apparatus comprising a frame including at least one opening formed therein, a removable shaft including an end received in the opening, a retaining member including a body portion and a first arm portion rotatably attached to the frame, and a second portion biased to allow contact of the body portion against the shaft to retain the shaft in the opening. The shaft preferably includes a notch formed therein to receive the body portion of the retaining member. The second arm portion may be biased with a spring, which is attached at a first end to the second arm portion and at a second end to the frame. Preferably, a retaining member may contact the shaft adjacent both of the shaft ends. The frame may also include openings wherein the first and second arm portions extend through the openings. The arm portions may include openings therein to allow insertion of a locking pin.
A further aspect of the invention provides a method of operating a tabber apparatus. A frame including at least one opening formed therein, a removable shaft including an end received in the opening, and a retaining member including a body portion and first and second arm portions, with the first arm portion rotatably attached to the frame, is provided. The second arm portion is biased. The body portion is contacted against the shaft. The shaft is retained within the opening. The body portion may be biased against the shaft by use of a spring attached to the second arm and to the frame. The body portion may be received in a notch formed in the shaft. The retaining member may be rotated about the first arm portion to remove the shaft from the opening.